


Un caldo e tanto atteso bentornato

by AtobeTezuka



Series: Convivenza [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BL, Future, Future Fic, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rimase a fissarlo per un enorme istante, con una domanda che in quel momento risuonava nella mente come un’ovvia verità.<br/>“Mi stava aspettando?” si chiese fra se e se avvicinandosi al compagno.<br/>Partecipa all’8a edizione del p0rnfest! Kagami Taiga/Midorima Shintarou, Kagami sveglia Midorima con un bacio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un caldo e tanto atteso bentornato

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Un caldo e tanto atteso bentornato  
> Prompt: Kagami Taiga/Midorima Shintarou, Kagami sveglia Midorima con un bacio.  
> Fandom: Kuroko no basket  
> Avv: OOC, Future  
> Parole: 1553 WPS OFFICE

Kagami non era in gradi di crederci, le lancette del suo orologio puntavano sulle 00:00. Era inammissibile per lui aver finito di lavorare così tardi quel giorno, ma sapeva fin dall’inizio che sarebbe stata una giornata impegnativa. Aveva anche avvertito il suo partner che avrebbe tardato, ma neanche lontanamente avrebbe immaginato di ritornare a quell’orario.  
Si trovava a pochi passi dalla porta d’ingresso, doveva solo prendere le chiavi e aprire quella fessura che finalmente gli avrebbe permesso di tornare nel loro appartamento.  
  


******  


  
Kagami non poteva credere a propri occhi, per lui sembrava impossibile che Midorima fosse disteso supino su quel piccolo ed economico divano, assopito in quel sonno che sembrava intenso e profondo.  
Rimase a fissarlo per un enorme istante, con una domanda che in quel momento risuonava nella mente come un’ovvia verità.  
“Mi stava aspettando?” si chiese fra se e se avvicinandosi al compagno.  
Ammirava quell’angelico sorriso, talmente stupendo che ogni volta donava all’altro qualcosa d’incantevole, un’aria meravigliosa, talmente affascinante che rimaneva ammaliato ogni volta da quella sublime espressione.  
Erano passati anni da quando si erano conosciuti e mai, nemmeno un singolo istante, l’attrazione che nutriva per quel ragazzo si era placata, si era trasformata in qualcosa di più intenso, più profondo, tutto andava oltre la semplice fisicità.  
  
Non poté resistere alla tentazione di avvicinarsi a quell’incantevole bocca. Riusciva a sentire il flebile respiro dell’altro sulla propria, era una sensazione che non avrebbe mai smesso di trovare gradevole.  
“Meraviglioso” Quelle labbra lo stavano allettando e la voglia di appiccicare le proprie era così irrefrenabile che non riuscì a controllarsi.  
Quella non era la prima volta che rubava un bacio a Midorima, ogni occasione era buona per cogliere l’altro di sorpresa, sopratutto quando non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato, in modo che non avesse né il tempo né la forza di respingerlo.  
  
Avvertiva una lieve e dolce pressione sulla propria bocca, come se qualcosa di estremamente soffice e morbido era lì e lo stava sfiorando delicatamente coma una calda e dolce carezza.  
Quella sensazione era estremamente familiare e l'avrebbe riconosciuta fra mille.  
“Kagami” era certo che fossero le sue bollenti e umide labbra, dopo tutto quel tempo era in grado di riconoscerle quasi come se fossero una parte del proprio corpo.  
Quando finalmente aprì gli occhi, la sua vista era ancora appannata. Riusciva ad intravedere solo una forma sfocata che ben preso assunse le sembianze del suo coinquilino.  
Si sentì quasi a disagio nel vedere lo sguardo di Kagami, perso in chissà quale perversa fantasia, ma quegli occhi avevano qualcosa di così profondo da essere completamente inghiottito.  
Nessuno dei due era in grado staccarsi, erano troppo persi nelle iridi dell'altro, si richiamavano e quel bacio fu inevitabile, non potevano sottrarsi ad una tale chiamata.  
Rimasero lì a baciarsi per dei minuti interminabili, ma tutto sembrò passare con una velocità incredibile come se tutto durasse solamente un istante, il tempo sembrava fuggire via alla stessa velocità, o di più, della luce.  
«Mi stavi aspettando?» Sussurrò all’orecchio dell’altro con un tono caldo e dall’incredibile melodioso.  
«Neanche per sogno!» Non riusciva a credere che potesse assumere una voce così bollente, il suo orecchio era andato completamente a fuoco. «Guar... davo una partita di Basket e poi mi sono addormentato»  
  
Con quale coraggio avrebbe potuto rivelargli la verità? Ammettere che l’avesse aspettato, che stesse attendendo con ansia il suo rientro su quel loro divano, era troppo imbarazzante e sopratutto riconoscerle tutto sarebbe stato come un’amara sconfitta.  
Fin dall’inizio si era ripromesso che non si sarebbe mai comportato come una ragazzina alla prima cotta ma quella situazione gli stava sfuggendo dalle mani e non poteva accettarlo, ne valeva la sua dignità.  
  
Di certo non ci sarebbe voluto un genio per capire che quella di Midorima fosse una scusa. Lo conosceva da anni e aveva imparato a riconoscere quei suoi comportamenti, sapeva che per l‘altro fosse difficile aprirsi del tutto, lo sapeva, ma in cuor suo sperava che quell’apparente ostilità un giorno o l’altro potesse sparire e finalmente l’altro gli avrebbe spalancato il cuore.  
«Non ti credo.» Con i denti incominci a stuzzicare i lobi delle sue orecchie, che aveva sempre trovato piacevoli e adorava giocherellarci donando al partner delle sensazioni piacevoli. «Midorima» pronunciò il suo nome con una venatura sensuale che sperava essere in grado di far sciogliere l’altro e l’unico modo che conosceva era di farlo cadere ai propri piedi  
Assaporava quella sensibilissima pelle baciandola e leccandola con quella passione che crescente, con quell’enorme voglia che avvampava in lui e lo spingeva sempre più al suo traguardo.  
  
“Come cavolo ho fatto a innamorarmi fino a questo punto?”  
Tutto era incominciato così velocemente, quell’attrazione irrefrenabile che non era mai riuscito a controllare, quel desiderio che prorompente aveva preso possesso del suo corpo, quell’amore che man a mano aveva il sopravvento spingendolo a fare cose per lui impensabili. Stava cambiando per colpa di quei sentimenti e la cosa lo spaventava.  
  
«Kagami...» Incrociò i suoi occhi con quelli dell’altro rimanendone a dir poco incanto.  
“Come può avere sempre uno sguardo così intenso?” Quelle iridi scure lo penetrarono completamente sentendosi inghiottire al loro interno talmente fossero profonde, sensazione che provava ogni volta che incrociava il suo guardo con quello del coinquilino.  
Resistere in quel momento gli era impossibile e impulsivamente, senza nemmeno rendersene completamente conto, lo baciò, con una tale voga da far rimare Kagami senza parole.  
«Midorima...» accolse l’altro con il tutto se stesso ricambiando con tutto il suo cuore.  
Quello era il primo bacio che Midorima gli avesse rubato in anni della loro relazione, ne rimase inesorabilmente felice.  
  
Iniziarono a spogliarsi a vicenda in preda a quell’intensa passione che stava spingendo l’uno fra le braccia dell’altro, erano in completa balia di quel crescente desiderio che li travolse completamente prendendo il sopravvento tutto il resto.  
  
Non aveva la forza necessaria per smettere di baciare quella sensibile pelle di Midorima, quando veniva stimolata in quel modo era capace di fargli perdere completamente la testa e lui voleva sedurlo, lasciarlo inerme, senza forze, desiderava che l'altro si perdesse in quegl’intensi attimi di piacere che non gli avrebbe lasciato scampo.  
  
«Ah...» gemette il ragazzo quando sentì le dite piene di lubrificante del partner.  
Non riusciva a credere che Kagami avesse potuto nascondere quel flacone in mezzo ai cuscini del loro divano, con che coraggio aveva potuto fare una cosa simile? Lì dove chiunque si sarebbe potuto sedere, e la sola ipotesi che un estraneo avrebbe potuto trovare quell'unguento, gli fece gelare il sangue.  
“è un idiota.” pensò fra se e se mentre l’altro stimolava la sua prostata dando il via al più intenso dei piaceri che un uomo potesse provare.  
Era in completa balia delle meravigliose sensazioni che solo Kagami era in grado di fargli provare, quel benessere totale che sentiva solo quando si univa all’altro, con quel desiderio che con il tempo si era impadronito non solo del suo corpo ma anche del suo cuore.  
  
Lo sguardo eccitato di Midorima era la cosa più meravigliosa del mondo, nulla era paragonabili a quella bocca seducente che in quel momento non faceva altro che sussurrare il suo nome e dalla quale uscivano quei bollenti gemiti che sarebbero stati capaci di sciogliere il ghiaccio più spesso.  
Quelle meravigliose iridi verdi, così lucenti e scintillanti, assumevano sempre quella brillantezza unica che nessun altro essere vivente possedeva, erano solo quegli occhi ad avere qualcosa di magio e ogni volta erano in grado di rubargli il cuore.  
  
Il caldo corpo di Midorima, era la cosa più magnifica dell'universo, quando lo penetrava, si sentiva avvolto da un tepore unico che aumentava a ogni spinta. Midorima era l’unico al mondo capace fargli provare delle sensazioni così meravigliose, l’unico essere vivente che avrebbe potuto donargli qualcosa di così incredibilmente di intenso.  
«Midorima» avvicinò per l’ennesima volta le sue labbra a quell’orecchio mentre continuava a spingere n lui. «Sei rimasto qui ad aspettarmi, ammettilo.»  
«Sì»L’altro fu colo alla sprovvista per negare aveva bisogno di una concentrazione che in quell’istante non possedeva, la sua mente era completamente ammaliata da quel piacere stupendo. «ti stavo aspettando.»  
«Lo sapevo sai?» sussurrò quella domanda con quel tono seducente e bollente che fece completamente sciogliere il cuore di Midorima. «Ti andrebbe di dirmelo adesso?»  
«Kagami, bentornato.»  
Quel ragazzo era l’amore delle sua vita, non avrebbe voluto avere nessun altro al suo fianco.  
«Ti amo.»   
Ogni volta che Kagami dischiudeva il suo cuore, non era in grado di controllare i propri battiti, che puntualmente sembrano martellargli il petto come se volesse scappare via, lontano per correre in libertà nell’immensità dell’universo.  
«Anch’io ti amo.»  
  
Quella sera entrambi provarono qualcosa di profondo e smisurato venendo completamente e inesorabile travolti l’uno dell’altro finendo con il legarsi ancora di più l’uno all’altro.


End file.
